


The Ultimate Torture

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-20
Updated: 2000-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Miscellaneous Arc. Vegeta must perform community service at a local daycare center as punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Torture

3 days ago....

OFFICER: Sir, we have been receiving numerous reports about a man who keeps terrorizing the general populace and basically driving people insane.

POLICE CHIEF: I know. We need to do something about him. What is his name again?

OFFICER: It's Vegeta sir.

POLICE CHIEF: Ah Vegeta. If his wife wasn't so popular I would have done this a long time ago, but I can't take it anymore! (He pushes a buzzer to an intercom on his desk. He gets his secretary.) Suzanne, call the special discipline officer. We have a Code Blue on our hands.

SUZANNE: Yes sir.

OFFICER: Uh, sir? What's a code blue?

(Insert suspense music here)

POLICE CHIEF: Saiyan with an attitude.

* * *

Present time....

BULMA: Vegeta you have to go! I won't take no for an answer!

VEGETA: I refuse and you can't make me!

BULMA: If you don't, you can't sleep in the same room, no make that the same house, for a month!

VEGETA: (gasped and mouth drops open) That's not at all fair!

BULMA: What you do to people is not at all fair!

VEGETA: But...

BULMA: GO!

VEGETA: But...

BULMA: (in a warning tone) Vegeta....

VEGETA: Fine.

* * *

(He flies to a very plain looking building in the middle of the city. He sighs again and opens the door and goes in. A lady greets him.)

LADY: Well hello! You must be Vegeta! Welcome. Come on in. We've been expecting you.

(They walk down the hall to a room. All the while the sounds of screaming and yelling keeps getting louder. Finally they stop at a door with MAIN ROOM at the top of it.)

LADY: Don't worry. They're no trouble at all. And don't try to back out of this because you have to complete 20 hours to fulfill your debt to society. By the way, I'm Sarah or Ms. Johnson.

VEGETA: (muttering) Don't remind me.

(The woman opens the door to a large room and walks in with Vegeta behind her. Everyone inside stops what they are doing and looks at him.

SARAH: Children this is the new assistant and your playmate. Meet Vegeta!

CHILDREN: (in unison) Hello Mr. Vegeta!

VEGETA: (to himself) Why me? Can my life get any worse than this? (A nerf football hits him in his head) I guess so...

(There is a knock at the door. Sarah goes to answer it. She looks rather disturbed and turns to Vegeta.)

SARAH: It seems I have to leave for a moment. One of the children managed to get loose and get his arm caught in a pickle jar. DON"T ASK. Anyway, can you watch them until I get back? Thanks! (She leaves and as soon as the door closes all hell breaks loose. Every single kid in the room throws himself full force at Vegeta knocking him down.)

GIRL: Let's have a tea party!

BOY: No let's play space invaders!

(Vegeta gets up and the previous girl and boy attach them each to an arm and pull in opposite directions. Vegeta has a really surprised and panicked look on him face.)

VEGETA: Stop please!

(The children continue...)

VEGETA: STOP NOW!!

(Everyone calms down and looks at him.)

VEGETA: I'm going to tell you demons a story...

CHILDREN: Yea! We're going to hear a story, we're going to hear a story...

VEGETA: Stop! Okay, sit down around me. (They all do) Now, once upon a time there was a man who liked to eat children...

BOY IN BACK: What was his name?

VEGETA: Vegeta

BOY: Same as you?

VEGETA: Yes now SHUT UP! Anyway, he just loved to eat children with a little salt and gravy on the side. But the children were in luck, he only ate them if they were bad, loud and asked stupid questions. (He pauses to glare a that boy who gulps) One night...

(And he continues on with his story. During it the kids have been moving farther and farther away and are getting edgy.)

VEGETA: So you see, you should always be good little boys and girls because you never know when Mr. Vegeta, who eats children, is out looking for a midnight snack! (He emphasizes this by showing all of his teeth in a snarl.) Now, GO TO SLEEP!

(The kids scramble for the floor and curl up in fear. This is how their parents found them when they came to get them.)

VEGETA: (to himself) This is easier than I thought.

(This continues every day for the whole term of his sentence (2 weeks). 2 hours a day, 5 days a week. Every time though, he had a new story to fright, er entertain them with. Finally he was done.)

VEGETA: I'm done! Now I can relax... (When he got to his front door, Bulma was there waiting for him.)

BULMA: (in a low voice) Hello Vegeta.

VEGETA: (tiredly) Yes, hi. MOVE!

BULMA: (Still blocking the door) I didn't think you could do it. Congrats. Would you want to do it again?

VEGETA: (obviously lying) Yes! It was wonderful!

BULMA: (moved from the door and let Vegeta passed. He was halfway up the stairs when she said...) Really? I'm happy. You should be too because you get to do it all over again starting Monday. It seems you've scared those kids straight. They have nightmares nightly about a man comes to eat them so the police gave you 100 hours community service to fix what you did. ENJOY!

VEGETA: (too tired to pay attention) Yes great.

* * *

Later that night...

VEGETA: (Screaming after he realized what she said.) NOOOOO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

BULMA: (loudly) Ha ha ha! Happy babysitting, Vegeta!


End file.
